Really Something
by cleis666
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are going to Aiden's house for a movie night and Ashley is picking the movie.


Summary: Spencer and Ashley are going to Aiden's house for a movie night and Ashley is picking the movie.

Notes: First of all, I wrote this fic when I was bored in class and guess what, I'm very talented when being bored lol j/k I hope you guys like it and everything that's between ... and is in italics, are thoughts. Enjoy! Second; title borrowed of a Krezip song. Third; haven't figured out how these chapter things work so I just put it all in one chapter.

Chapter One

"Hey babe!" Whatcha up to?" Ashley yelled over to Spencer while walking up to her.

"Ice skating. What does it look like I'm doing Ash?!" Spencer asked while rolling her eyes.

"It looks like you're doing homework on your LUNCH break. Keyword being lunch."

Spencer flashed Ashley a smile which made Ashley's head spin. Ashley grinned back.

[I] why does she always make me feel like a schoolgirl?! [/I] Ashley thought.

"Anyways," Spencer said, breaking Ashley's thoughts. "it's not because _you_ think food is the most important thing on earth, that I feel the same way. Besides, this paper is due on Monday and the grade will count for the finals."

"Spence, hun, it's Fri-day." Ashley said, emphasising the word Friday. "You have the whole weekend ahead of you to do homework. You should use your lunch break to eat and entertain me. You should get your priorities straight, girl!" Ashley continued while waving her hands dramatically.

"Ash, sweetie, I am doing my homework now, so I can entertain you the whole weekend instead of using that precious time to do homework." Spencer retorted while looking Ashley deeply in the eyes.

"Oh,.." was all Ashley could say while drowning in Spencer's eyes.

[I] She wants to spend her weekend with me. [/I] flashed through Ashley's mind.

Spencer snapped Ashley out of her gaze by giving her paper the attention it needed if she wanted to pass Biology.

"Well, good." Ashley said. "I'll just use my precious time for the greater good."

"Ashley, eating isn't considered 'greater-good'-activity." Spencer smiled.

[I] Ashley's obsession with food is just too adorable. [/I] Spencer thought.

"According to who?!" Ashley said defensively.

"According to whommmmm." Spencer corrected her.

"Whatever!" Ashley said playing she was hurt by Spencer's comment. "I know that I'm right and that's all that matters." Ashley returned her attention to her food again.

Spencer just smiled and continued her paper. They sat at their table in silence 'till the bell rang.

"Want me to drive you home after school?" Ashley asked Spencer while grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer answered while grabbing Ashley's hand to squeeze it to show her appreciation of the other girl.

"No problem." Was all Ashley could bring out while she absently stared at her hand that was still tingling from the contact it just with Spencer's.

"Well see you later alligator!" Spencer said while running off to her class.

"Yeah.." Ashley murmured.

During the remainder of the day, Ashley couldn't get her mind off the other girl.

"Miss Davies, can you explain to us what types of blood there are?"

"Huh?! What?" Ashley said while being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Types of blood. I'd like it if you could explain to us what you read about it last night while you were doing your homework." The teacher continued. "Assuming you did it."

At that, the whole class started laughing.

[I] Great! [/I] Ashley thought. [I] He was just looking for an excuse to get to me. [/I]

"Errr-, well," Ashley started, "there's red blood and then there's.. red blood?" Ashley stammered. At that, the whole class started laughing again.

[I] screw this! [/I] Ashley thought as she got up and started packing her things.

"And where do we think we're going?!" the teacher asked. Just as he finished his sentence, the bell rang.

"Home!" Ashley just stated as she ran out of the classroom.

[I] saved by the bell [/I]

As Ashley walked over to her car, she ran into Aiden.

"Hey! Haven't seen you or Spencer all day. Where you two been hiding?!" he jokingly asked.

[I] oh great [/I]

"In the girls' bathroom. Where do you think, Aiden?!" Ashley said annoyed. She just wanted to get away from school and all the trouble it brought along with it.

"Ouch! Rough day?" Aiden said offended while grabbing his chest trying to be dramatic.

"Don't be such a drama-queen, Aiden." Ashley rolled her eyes smiling at the boy. "What do you want anyway?" Ashley loosened her attitude towards him.

"I was wondering if you and Spencer felt like coming over tonight to watch a movie with me. My parents are gone for the weekend and I don't feel like being bored on a Friday night." Aiden said sincere.

[I] aww sometimes he can be quite cute [/I] Ashley thought. [I] you know, for a guy. [/I]

"Sure, I'll ask Spencer if she's up for it."

"Great!" Aiden said while flashing Ashley a broad smile.

"But only on one condition." Ashley continued smirking.

"Oh, there's a catch!" Aiden said while flinching.

"Well duh!" Ashley said as she playfully punched his shoulder. "I pick the movie." Ashley stated.

"Sure." Aiden agreed. "As long as I get to hang out with my two favourite girls, I'm happy." He winked at her.

"Don't be too sure about that." Ashley joked, while waving goodbye to Aiden. She then ran to her car because she didn't want to keep Spencer waiting for too long.

"Sorry babes, I ran into Aiden and you know how he has a hard time letting me go." Ashley excused her tardy-ness.

"Right." Spencer said, faking to be annoyed by it. "And exactly how were you planning to make this up to me?" she questioned.

Ashley was stunned.

[I] When did she get this witty?! [/I]

"Err,... with a hug?" Ashley tried.

"Hm,.." Spencer faked she had to consider it for a moment, before yelling "Ok!" while pulling Ashley into a quick hug.

"Now lets go or my mom will be all worried again." Spencer nudged Ashley.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Spencer asked while fiddling with the radio.

"Oh, right! Aiden invited us over for a movie tonight. His parents are gone for the weekend and the poor boy is afraid to be alone at his big house." Ashley said mockingly but with love in her voice.

"Ok, cool. What movie?" Spencer asked curious.

"That's a surprise." Ashley said mysteriously.

"You just make sure you're ready at 7 and I'll take care of the movie."

"Ok." Spencer laughed.

They arrived at the Carlin's house and Spencer jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Oh, and Spencer," Ashley said while opening the window of the passenger's seat, "you're chips and dip girl!"

At that Spencer burst out in laughter while yelling back "Ok!" before entering her house.

Chapter Two

7:00 PM

Spencer was eagerly waiting for her ride.

"So tell me again where you're going?" her mom asked when she noticed Spencer looking out the window for the third time in one minute.

"Aiden, to watch a movie. You remember him mom, he is the cutie we saw after school. The one you thought I was having sex with." Spencer said trying to upset her mother.

"I don't find that very funny Spencer." Her mom firmly stated.

"Lighten up mom! We're just gonna watch a movie. Besides, Ashley will be there too so there will be no having sex, unless maybe a threesome." Spencer smirked.

"Spencer!"

"Sorry mom, just joking. Don't worry, nothing will happen. Just three friends watching a movie together."

Spencer heard a car drive up the driveway and knew it was Ashley. She just sensed it.

"Gotta go mom! Bye!" Spencer yelled while leaving the house.

"You're late!" was the first thing Spencer told Ashley as she got in the car.

Ashley sighed. "Have I ever been not?!" was all she said while looking at the gorgeous girl in front of her.

"Good point." Spencer smiled.

_ I can't even be mad at her for being late._

Spencer sighed happily while staring at how Ashley was driving. Ashley sensed it so she tensed her muscles trying not to be too obvious about knowing.

_ Can't be a bad thing if she's checking me out. _ Ashley figured.

They pulled up Aiden's driveway and Aiden immediately opens the front door.

"Ladies! I welcome thee into my humble house." He exclaimed while taking a bow. Ashley just rolled her eyes at that.

"Humble? Aiden your house is huge!" Spencer said while staring at it.

"Well, yeah." Was all Aiden said. They all entered the house. Ashley knew her way around so she just took off her jacket and went straight for the living room. Spencer did the same and followed Ashley.

_ She's clearly been here before. _ was all Spencer could think and it kind of hurt her which again confused her because why would she be hurt by that?!

"So, which movie did you pick?" Aiden asked Ashley. The boy was just way too eagerly to find out what movie the girl chose.

"Heh, you'll first have to give us a drink, then I'll spill the beans on the movie of tonight." Ashley said teasingly.

"Fine! What are you two having? I've got some white wine in the fridge if you want.." Aiden said suggestively.

"Cool! Get out the bottle and three glasses so we can start watching the movie already!" Ashley said without giving it any further thought about what the other two wanted.

"Err-, I'm not too sure if I should be drinking. I don't need to remind you guys about what happened last time I had some alcohol in my system." Spencer said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Spence," Ashley said while walking up to her and looking her deeply in the eyes. "One glass won't get you drunk. Besides, there's plenty of empty beds we can put you in if you get wasted again." Ashley teased the girl.

"Haha very funny Ash!" Spencer said rolling her eyes.

While Aiden was getting the bottle of wine and the glasses, the girls went to the living room. Spencer sat down on the couch while Ashley grabbed her bag to get the movies she had taken with her. She had picked Lost and Delirious, But I'm a Cheerleader and D.E.B.S. just to get Spencer in the right mood. Besides, Aiden wouldn't really care what movie she had picked, as long as he could watch some hotties. On which she agreed with him.

"So which movie did you bring with you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well I brought three. So you and Aiden get to pick which one we are gonna watch. Or we could watch all three of them, it's not like we have to get up early tomorrow morning."

She got out the movies and put them on the table. Aiden came back from the kitchen with the wine and glasses and poured each of them a glass.

"So which movie are we watching?" he asked while trying not to spill wine on the table.

When both Spencer and Aiden were finished with reading the backs of the DVD's, they both looked at Ashley as if she had grown a second head.

"What?!" she innocently said.

"All these movies are about lesbians." Aiden stated the obvious. Spencer just fiddled around, not knowing what to say about it. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No, Aiden. I picked a sad love story, a comedy and an action movie. You really need to see the bigger picture here." Ashley defended herself.

"Fine, then I'm picking the action movie." Aiden said. "What about you Spencer?" he asked her.

"Err-, I'm not sure. I'd go for the love story but Ashley just said it was nice and well I've always been a happy ending kinda girl."

"Oh but the movie really is good!" Ashley defended it. "What do you say Aiden? We can watch the love story first and then the action movie, how 'bout that?"

"Sure, whatever. If I get bored I'll just keep myself busy with annoying you guys." He smirked.

While the girls got comfortable on the couch, Aiden popped in the DVD. Ashley made sure she was the one in the middle because even though she didn't think anything would happen between Aiden and Spencer, you could never be too careful.

"Oh it's Piper Perabo and Mischa Barton!" Spencer yelled when she saw the scene where Mouse and Paulie meet for the first time. Aiden and Ashley gave Spencer a weird look.

"What? I think they are both good actresses." Spencer said.

When they got to the kissing part, Ashley felt Spencer shift during the entire scene. At first she didn't think anything of it, but when the love making scene came, Spencer started fiddling with her sleeve, trying not to look too shaken up by it, which of course, totally gave her away. Aiden was oblivious to the whole thing so Ashley figured she'd just ask Spencer about it later. Aiden didn't seem bored but he didn't seem interested either in the movie. So when he said "I'm going to the bathroom." Ashley figured she'd pause the movie and ask Spencer what she thought about it so far.

"Sooo, what do you think of it so far?" Ashley asked.

"It's so sad! Why did Tori break up with her? It's like the 21st century. And that little sister is such an annoying brat!" Spencer really got caught up in the movie.

"So does this mean you like it?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I do. You have a great taste in movies! But if the story gets any sadder, you'll have to hold me!" Spencer jokingly said.

_ I might just do that, my sweets. _ Ashley thought as Aiden came back.

As the movie progressed, Spencer got really quiet. Ashley noticed her eyes were tearing up and decided to take Spencer's hand to comfort her. Spencer didn't flinch when Ashley reached out for her hand and that's how they stayed for the entire movie. As Ashley was trailing little circles on Spencer's hand, all she could think about was that she was actually holding Spencer's hand.

_ She has the softest hands I have ever felt. _ Ashley thought. _ I wonder what she's thinking... _

_ Wow her hands are so soft. _ Spencer thought. _ I wouldn't mind her doing that more often.. wait, what?! _

The movie ended and Aiden got up and stretched. The girls stayed put and looked at Aiden while he took the DVD out of the DVD player.

"Ok, so what movie are we gonna watch now?" Aiden asked. "Btw, how do you two feel about staying over? The house is all empty and there are plenty of beds!"

"Sure!" Ashley immediately said. "Do you think your parents would allow it Spencer?"

"Sure, I'll just send them a text message because if I call them my mom will start to ask me lots of questions anyways." Spencer said while taking out her cell phone.

"Great! So which one of you fine ladies is sharing my bed?" Aiden grinned.

"We both are." Ashley said with a mischievous grin on her face. Aiden and Spencer both gave her a weird look. "Spencer and I are sleeping in your bed you perv!" Ashley said while looking at Spencer's reaction to this.

"Yeah, we are." Spencer immediately said.

_ I wonder what she looks like when she's sleeping. _ Spencer wondered.

"Way to spoil the fun Ash." Aiden said disappointed. "But go ahead, you two can crash in my bed. Good thing I'm such a sensitive guy about all this." He said trying to boost up his ego.

"Well you are one of the girls." Spencer said while winking at Ashley.

_ Tonight is turning out even better than I expected. _ Ashley thought.

"So are we gonna watch another movie or what?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure, but this time I'm picking the movie and I'm going for the action movie with the hot school girls!" Aiden said while nodding suggestively.

"Fine." Both Ashley and Spencer said as they crawled close to each other again on the couch.

"Hey, Aiden, is there more wine?" Ashley asked after half an hour.

"Yeah in the fridge, you can go and get it if you want."

"Ok. Don't bother pausing the movie, I've seen it a few times already." Ashley said as she walked over to the kitchen. When she got back she made sure she sat as close as she could next to Spencer.

During the movie Ashley had cupped Spencer's hand again. At first without thinking about it, but as soon as she held the other girl's hand in hers, she realised what she had just done. She glanced at Spencer who just smiled at her. At that she eased up and enjoyed the movie and the soft hand in hers. She got Goosebumps when she felt Spencer's fingers trace circles on her skin.

_ Oh. My. God. I am liking this just a tad bit way too much. _

When the movie ended, Spencer had a goofy grin on her face that didn't go unnoticed.

"So I guess you liked the movie?" Aiden said.

"Well yeah. I am a sucker for happy endings!" Spencer said, suppressing a yawn. When Ashley saw this she felt a yawn coming up too.

"Don't tell me you girls are tired already?" Aiden said disappointed.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Ashley said while looking at Spencer who just nodded.

"Well then lets do something to wake you two up!" Aiden said enthusiastically.

"Like what?" Spencer said, somewhat intrigued.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Aiden screamed while jumping out of the couch.

"Enthusiastic much?" Ashley said while pulling up her brow.

"Ok, lets play it." Spencer said while looking at Ashley and shrugging her shoulders.

_ Oh boy.. _ was all Ashley thought..

tbc

Chapter Three

"So who's starting?" Aiden said grabbing the bottle of wine and refilling everyone's glasses.

"Hey don't look at me, you wanted to play the game." Ashley said slightly annoyed.

"I'll start!" Spencer squealed. "Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Err—truth?" Ashley hesitated.

"Awww coward." Spencer teased her. "Ok! So, Ashley, tell me, if Madison wasn't such an Über queen bitch, would you ask her out on a date?"

"What?! Hell no! I'd turn straight if she were the only girl on earth!" Ashley answered waving her hand in the air to prove her point.

"Ha, you hate the girl that much huh?!"

"You only get one question at a time." Ashley said while sticking her tongue out towards Spencer. "Besides, it's my turn now." Ashley smirked.

"My questions goes to... Aiden!" she looked at him with a grin and he just smiled at her.

"Truth!" Aiden immediately said.

Ashley just rolled her eyes thinking of a question and started smiling when she had one. "For the love of god, what did you see in Madison?" she asked him while grabbing his shoulders to add some dramatic effect to her question.

Spencer nudged her and said "Hey come on, don't be that way. He might have really cared for her." She could barely finish her sentence without laughing uncontrollably.

"Nice, thanks, really. I thought you two were supposed to be my friends." Aiden said hurt as he got up and went to the table where Spencer's chips and dips were.

"Awww, " Ashley said sympathetic, but not really. "He's hurt and he turns to food! He's already turning into one of the girls!"

"Ok, whatever. Now it's my turn!" Aiden said while filling his mouth with potato chips. "Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ashley said after finishing her glass of wine. "We need more wine by the way."

"Just get a bottle from the fridge, there's plenty." Aiden said while thinking of a good dare for Ashley. "Heh Ash, I've got a great dare for you" Aiden yelled towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ashley yelled back.

"First you have to get back. Oh and bring one of the kitchen's chairs with you." Aiden said while looking at Spencer. She looked back crunching her nose wondering what he was up to.

Ashley came back with a bottle of wine in her one hand, and the chair in her other. "Ok next time you are totally dragging this chair all the way here! This thing weighs like tons!" Ashley complained.

"Ok so ready for your dare?" Aiden said, a little too eager.

"Yeah, spill the beans already. What do you have up your sleeve that you are dying to let me do?" Ashley asked him.

"You're gonna do a lapdance!" Aiden said while pulling up his brows.

"Aiden, sweetie, we've been there, done that." Ashley said while patting his head.

"Not on me, Ash, on Spencer." Aiden said while looking at a shocked Spencer.

"Whaaaa-?!" was all Spencer could say before she felt herself being pulled in the chair by Aiden.

"Don't worry Spence, Ashley is a pro." Aiden reassured her.

_ Ok now I really love this boy. _ Ashley thought. Thinking of it alone made her horny. Or was it the wine? Probably a bit of both. "I do need some hot tunes to go with my dance." Ashley told Aiden.

"No worries, just check out those CD's over there, you're bound to find some interesting and hot song on there."

After flipping through the CD's for like five minutes, Ashley yelled "Aha!" while she was waving the latest Black Eyed Peas Album. "Found something!" Ashley said excited.

Spencer just looked at her with a confused look. "You're really planning on doing this Ash?" Spencer squeaked.

"Well, yeah." Was all Ashley said while going over to the CD player. "I never chicken out on a dare."

_ Oh great. I shouldn't have had so much wine. _ Spencer thought when she felt her head spin. She knew she had to keep her hands to herself.

She heard the first tunes of My Humps.

_ Oh god.. _

Spencer looked at Ashley. She was preparing for the dance. She closed her eyes and started moving her body to the tunes.

_ Damn she looks hot just doing that. _ flashed through Spencer's mind.

"Ash, you have to do a lap dance, not just a sexy dance in front of the radio." Aiden said impatient.

"Yeah I know Aiden, I just have to get into the song." Ashley said while continuing her dance. She didn't even open her eyes to answer Aiden's question.

She slowly walked over to Spencer, who was sitting on the chair, eyes wide and hands fiddling with each other. Their eyes never left one another. Ashley let her hand slide over Spencer's legs, just lightly. Spencer barely felt the touch through her jeans, but she knew it was there. She could feel her skin get hot even though it was barely touched by the other girl's silken fingers.

Spencer swallowed a hard lump that had been in her throat since Ashley had walked over to her. Meanwhile, Aiden was enjoying the show. He was sitting on the couch, just smirking and probably having some teenage boy fantasy in his head. But the girls didn't care, they only had eyes for each other.

Ashley walked over to the back of the chair, facing Spencer's back. She leaned into Spencer's ear and whispered "Close your eyes." All Spencer could do was give in, give in to the feeling, give in to Ashley. So she closed her eyes. She felt her heart racing at double speed. She felt the alcohol rushing through her veins. She got Goosebumps at the touch of Ashley's hands on Spencer's bare arms even though it left her skin on fire.

Spencer sensed Ashley's presence behind her, then she felt the body move. It moved in front of her. Ashley's knee slowly pushed Spencer's legs open. Spencer loosened up and just gave in. She no longer tightened her muscles, but let all of the tension slip out of her. She gave a deep sigh, and somehow it kinda sounded like a moan. Or did it? Spencer wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

Soon her thoughts were driven out of her head as she felt Ashley's thigh against her thigh. Ashley was grinding her leg. Spencer felt her body get warmer and her head just got foggy. The music just became a distant sound on the background. All she was aware of, was the hot body hovering over hers. The air was filled with electricity. She opened her eyes and saw Ashley's face right in front of her. As she was about to lean in to kiss Ashley, the song was over and Aiden started clapping which snapped both of the girls out of their gaze.

"Wow Ashley, I knew you hadn't lost your touch!" Aiden exclaimed. "Though mine wasn't half as hot as the one you gave Spencer. Next time I'm having you do my lap."

Ashley moved away from Spencer and said "Yeah right, in your dreams." As she went over to the table to drink some wine. Spencer just sat there, still feeling Ashley's body on hers.

"I think we should do something else now." Ashley said, looking over at Spencer, worried, because the girl hadn't spoken a single word yet since the dance. "Are you ok?" she whispered while looking over at Aiden to make sure he hadn't heard her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." Spencer said while looking at the floor.

Aiden, oblivious as ever, got up and sat next to Ashley on the couch. "So what are we gonna do next then?"

Spencer, feeling awfully confused, just wanted to drink to forget everything. She couldn't deal with all this now.

"Maybe we should play the 'I never' game." Spencer blurted out while staring at her glass.

"No way, I'm not letting you get drunk again." Ashley responded. She was on to Spencer.

"Aww come on, it's not like she's at some cheesy party getting drunk or something." Aiden defended her. "At least here she can't do anything stupid."

"That's insane troll logic!" Ashley just spat out. "But fine, if you really wanna do the drinking game, I'm getting water to put in our glasses." She got up and went to the kitchen.

_ This is getting out of control. _ Ashley thought while going to the kitchen.

_ She's on to me. _ Spencer thought while following Ashley's every move.

"Here Spencer, and I don't want to see you drinking any more wine tonight, you hear me?!" Ashley said firmly while handing over the water bottle to Spencer. "As soon as you've sobered up a bit, we're going to bed."

"Fine.." Spencer said while filling her glass with water.

Tbc..

Chapter Four

"So, who's gonna start?" Aiden said.

"I think it was my turn seeing as I did the last dare." Ashley stated.

"Ok, so I neverrrr-, " Ashley started while thinking of what to say. "watched a Lord of the Rings movie!" She figured if she started with something lame, the tension filling the air would soon be gone. Spencer and Aiden just both rolled their eyes but only Spencer drank.

"My mom loves those movies." She explained to no one in particular.

"Ok, your turn Spence." Ashley said.

"Hm, I never ... cheated on a test." Was all she could think of.

Ashley and Aiden both rolled their eyes and drank from their glasses. Then it was Aiden's turn.

"I never did a hot lap dance!" he said while looking at Ashley with little twinkles in his eyes.

"Ugh, get over it already." Ashley said while sipping her glass.

Spencer had to think of the lap dance again.

_ god that was hot.. _

"I never kissed Madison!" Ashley shot back at Aiden. He just sipped his drink and rolled his eyes.

_ I wonder what would have happened if Aiden hadn't been here.. _

"Spencer! It's your turn." Ashley shook her out of her thoughts.

_ I wonder what she was thinking about, she seems so distracted.. _

"Oh, right. Err - I never had a lap dance before this one." She said.

_ Heh, I bet she was still thinking about it when I interrupted her thoughts. _ Ashley smirked.

Both Aiden and Ashley sipped their glasses.

"You pervs!" Spencer yelled out. The mood was light again and the three of them just eased up.

_ I bet she's very experienced.. _ flashed through Spencer's mind while she was staring at Ashley.

_ Ok again with the staring gig. _ Ashley felt Spencer's eyes burn holes in her but she didn't turn her way because she didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable. Besides she kinda liked the idea of Spencer checking her out.

"I never kissed a boy!" Aiden said with disgust in his eyes. Or was it a twinkle..?

Both Ashley and Spencer drank.

"Ok, that was lame Aiden." Was all Ashley could say.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Aiden defended himself. "This game is stupid anyways when you're not drinking alcohol.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Ashley asked Aiden but she was looking at Spencer when she posed the question.

Spencer just looked at her without saying anything. Her eyes said yes though.

"Yeah perhaps." Aiden said. "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure. You in Spencer?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, whatever. It's Saturday and I don't really have anything planned yet."

"Cool." Was all Aiden said. "I guess we better get some rest then if we wanna be active tomorrow in the ocean." He said while wondering off to the kitchen to put the empty bottles there.

"Active?" Ashley asked Spencer while looking at Spencer and doing this weird thingy with her face to show her confusion.

Spencer just started laughing.

_ Oh my god that was just the cutest face I've ever seen! _ Spencer thought.

"What?!" Ashley asked not knowing why Spencer was laughing.

"Nothing, sweetie. I think Aiden just feels like swimming a lot tomorrow. Don't worry, you won't have to. We can sun bathe and be lazy all day tomorrow."

"Thank god I have you for saving me from horrors such as active beach days." Ashley said while grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing it lightly. Spencer stared at their hands. She gently pulled at Ashley's hand, pulling her closer, to give her a sweet hug. The kind of hug you give your close friends. Or was it a different kind of hug?!

_ Ok, I'm officially confused now._ Ashley thought. _ Better enjoy it before she comes to her senses. _ At that, Ashley just pulled Spencer in closer, slowly rubbing her back.

Of course, that's when Aiden had to come back.

"Wow! Am I interrupting something here?" He said while looking at the two in a tight embrace.

"I'm just gonna put her to bed. You don't mind if I take us a T-shirt out of your closet to wear for the night, do you?" Ashley asked him.

_ They seem so familiar. I wonder how long they dated. _

"Not at all. You know where to look." Aiden responded.

"Good night Aiden." Spencer said while releasing Ashley to give him a quick hug.

"Good night." Was all Aiden said.

After Spencer finished hugging him, Ashley figured she'd not hug him.

_ Been there, done that. A déja-vu just isn't what it used to be. _

"Yeah, good night Aiden. See you tomorrow!" Ashley said while walking to the stairs holding Spencer's hand, leading her towards Aiden's room.

"So, what kind of shirt do you want?" Ashley tried.

"Hm, I dunno, whatever you give me is fine." Spencer said while walking up to Aiden's window, staring at the moon and the stars.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ashley asked her, rather concerned. She walked over to Spencer.

Spencer suddenly felt Ashley's hands snake around her waist, resting on her abdomen. Ashley's soft arms brushed up against her own. It gave her Goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" Ashley asked after feeling the Goosebumps on Spencer's arm. Pulling Spencer more into her which only resulted into more Goosebumps on Spencer's arms.

"No, not cold." Spencer mumbled.

"What is it then?" Ashley asked, worry showing in her voice. Ashley let her chin rest on Spencer's shoulder which made Spencer's belly flip-flop.

_ If only you knew.. _ was all Spencer could think of.

Tbc

Chapter Five

"Where's the bathroom?" Spencer asked while walking over to the bed where the T-shirts were displayed which Ashley had taken out of Aiden's closet.

"It's right across the hall." Ashley said while studying Spencer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm,..." she sighed. "It's nothing, really. So which ones is mine?" Spencer asked while staring at the T-shirts.

"You choose." Ashley gave up. If Spencer wanted to talk, she'd let her know.

Spencer took one of the shirts and walked to the bathroom.

_ Ok, what am I doing?! _ Spencer asked herself while staring at her reflection in the mirror. She let the cool water run over her hands. After staring at it for a while, she cupped some of it and splashed it in her face. She felt the cool water drops run down her face and for a minute there, her mind went blank..

Meanwhile in Aiden's room..

_ She's acting way off her game. _ Ashley thought while pacing the room.

_ I wonder what's bothering her. _ Ashley looked at the door, expecting it to open, but it remained closed.

_ I'll ask her tomorrow. _ Ashley shrugged it off and put on Aiden's T-shirt.

Spencer gently knocked on the door before she entered the room.

"Can I come in?" She asked while opening the door.

"Yeah, of course." Ashley said, surprise dominating her voice.

"Thanks." Was all Spencer replied. She entered the room while staring at the floor. She couldn't look at Ashley.

Spencer just walked passed her to put her clothes on Aiden's desk. When Ashley noticed that Spencer seemed to avoid her, she felt her insides turning to dust.

_ Why is she doing this?! _ Ashley flinched at the thought of losing Spencer.

"So which side of the bed do you want?" Spencer asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't care." Ashley answered. At that point, she just couldn't keep the facade up anymore so she did what she did best; build a wall around her.

_ Great, I upset her. _ Spencer mentally kicked herself. But she couldn't bring herself to explain her actions. She simply didn't have any explanation. Spencer walked over to the right side of the bed and sat on it, while staring at Ashley.

Ashley had been looking out the window when she noticed Spencer sitting on the bed. She walked over to the other side to switch the little lamp on. She then switched off the lights in the room and crawled into bed.

Spencer just looked at her, trying to make eye contact.

Ashley felt Spencer's need for confirmation. She felt the girl's sorrow, because it was as strong as hers. But she couldn't fix it. She couldn't take care of her own pain, how could she take care of Spencer's?!

"Well, good night then I guess." Spencer said while fiddling with the blanket.

"Good night." Was all Ashley replied while lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Spencer sighed and did the same. Both girls felt awkward. Of course neither of them could sleep. Ashley wondered what went wrong while Spencer was thinking about how confused tonight's events had left her.

Two hours had passed and the girls were still awake. While Ashley hadn't moved at all, Spencer had been tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you haven't moved at all!" Spencer said, lightly aggravated and surprised.

"Huh?!" Ashley was surprised by what Spencer had just said.

"I know you've been awake just like me." Spencer started.

"Yeah, and..?" Ashley didn't really get what she meant. It came out ruder than intended though.

Spencer remained silent after that and turned around for what seemed like the 1000th time.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said while turning on her side, facing Spencer's back. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You just, caught me off guard that's all." She reached out her hand to touch the other girl's back but changed her mind the very last minute before touching her thinking the other girl didn't want that.

Spencer listened to Ashley's plea, thinking of something to say. She could feel Ashley's eyes looking at her. But she couldn't say anything. How could she explain her actions, if she didn't even know why she did them.

Ashley turned on her back again. If the girl didn't wanna talk, she couldn't force her.

Chapter Six

Spencer was the first to awake. She looked around the room, noticing she wasn't lying in her own bed. As she took in her surroundings, the events of the previous night came back to her.

_ Ashley?! _ shot through her mind. She looked over to where the girl was lying. She was still asleep. Sleeping on her belly, her face lying beneath her pillow with strands of hair covering it.

_ Shes' a cute sleeper. _ was the first thing that entered her mind. A smile appeared on her face.

She gently tucked Ashley's hair behind her ear, trying not to wake her. She succeeded.

Spencer stared at Ashley, thinking about her cuteness.

_ She could turn any straight girl, gay. _ Spencer thought.

Of course, she knew better. It wasn't Ashley's fault that she had those feelings for girls. They had been there all along. Ashley just made them harder to ignore.

Spencer decided to play a little game. She'd touch Ashley in various places to see which reaction she would get from the girl. Spencer put her index finger on Ashley's nose and gave a little push as if it were a button.

Ashley's face wrinkled a bit and she let out a long sigh before shifting her body, until she was lying on her back.

_ Boy, she's hard to wake. _

Spencer thought when considering her next move. Ashley's arm was lying out from under the blanket, with the inside of her hand facing up. Spencer put her finger in the centre of it and slowly followed an invisible trail up to her elbow. Doing this gave Spencer a happy and she had to suppress her giggles. Ashley, however, didn't flinch.

_ Geez, what does it take to wake the girl up?! An earthquake?! _

Spencer got frustrated so she decided to bring out the big guns; tickle Ashley's abdomen. If that wouldn't wake her, nothing would. She started to poke the girl in the ribs, hesitant at first, more forcefully and with both hands after noticing the first attempt was useless.

Ashley felt this little nudge in her ribs but figured it was Spencer taking up her personal space. But then she noticed the nudge happening in two spots at the same time and harder so she knew it was on purpose.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Spencer looking at her with this huge grin on her face.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, still half asleep so the questioned was followed by a little yawn.

"I got bored." Spencer simply stated.

"So because you got bored, you deprive me of my beauty sleep?" Ashley asked while stretching and turning on her belly again.

"Well, yeah. I figured I'd share the feeling with you." Spencer said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"How thoughtful of you." Ashley said while taking a sneak peak at Spencer, without the girl noticing it.

_ She's so cute. _ Ashley thought while slowly drifting of to sleep again.

Spencer noticed Ashley's slumbering state and said "Oh no, you're not!" as she straddled Ashley.

Ashley suddenly felt something on top of her and muffled into the pillow "Wfth the hetth aer thou dohing?!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through the feathers, Pillow Queen!" Spencer just started laughing and tickling Ashley again.

Ashley tried to turn over but Spencer was stronger than she appeared. Suddenly she grabbed Ashley's wrists and pinned her to the bed.

"You give?" she asked with a seductive voice, her lips just mere inches away from Ashley's ear.

Ashley stopped struggling the girl as Spencer's words set her insides on fire. She tried to turn around and Spencer allowed her.

As soon as Ashley had turned around, Spencer grabbed her wrists again and pinned them back to the bed. Both girls looked at each other, without saying a word. Spencer was the first to break the silence.

"What are you thinking of?" she gently asked.

Hearing Spencer's husky voice, turned Ashley on even more. They stared at each other. Ashley shifted a little to stop the growing desire deep inside of her. It didn't work. She swallowed hard and tried to regain her cool by saying: "I didn't know you were a top." while looking deeply in Spencer's eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Spencer said in a seductive tone.

Ashley was mesmerised by the other girl. She slowly tried to lift her head a little but it was too heavy. Spencer noticed this motion and brought her hand behind Ashley's neck and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. It seemed as if it was the inevitable. As if the only thing they could do, to end the conversation, was kiss. And so they did.

Ashley felt Spencer's lips brush lightly against her own. Her lips tasted sweet and made Ashley long for more. As if on cue, she suddenly felt Spencer's tongue against her bottom lip, seeking access. She granted it by slowly opening her mouth to let her in.

Spencer felt the heat build up inside of her. She wanted to taste more of the girl beneath her so she flicked out her tongue and licked Ashley's bottom lip. As her tongue entered Ashley's mouth, she moaned. It wasn't intentionally and it surprised her a bit. It didn't stop her though.

Ashley heard Spencer moan as she opened her mouth. She put her hand behind Spencer's head to deepen the kiss.

Spencer felt Ashley's hand pulling on the back of her head and gave into it. She slowly let her body slide down until she lay down on Ashley. The only thing separating them, was the blanket and the T-shirts they were wearing.

Ashley felt Spencer's body slowly slide down. It caused Spencer's body, to grind against Ashley's body. Ashley felt her heart beat faster and felt the need to have Spencer closer to her. So she lowered her free hand on Spencer's back and pulled her in closer. Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth as she felt Spencer's thigh against her own.

Spencer felt her heart beat out of her chest and needed some air. So she gently put down Ashley's head onto the pillow, breaking their kiss. They stared at each other, both remembering the intensity of it all.

Chapter Seven

Ashley felt Spencer stir beside her and it woke her up. She slowly looked over to the blonde and saw her wriggling beneath the blankets, letting out little moans.

_ Heh I wonder what she's dreaming about. _ Ashley thought as she studied Spencer.

It didn't seem like a nightmare seeing as their was this look of satisfaction on Spencer's features.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered. "Spencer, honey, wake up."

Spencer felt hands on her shoulders, lightly shaking them.

"whaa-?" Spencer was confused.

_ What just happened?! _ Spencer didn't know what to think.

"I think you were having a dream.." Ashley started.

"Oh, yeah." Spencer said as reality came back to her.

_ It was a dream. _

"So what was it about?" Ashley asked curious.

_ The kiss never happened. _

"Spence?"

"Oh, err-, it was a nightmare." Spencer shrugged off the question while avoiding Ashley's eyes.

"Right." Ashley didn't believe it, but it seemed like Spencer was really shaken up by it so she let it rest.

"So, sleep well?" she started. "You know, besides the whole nightmare part."

_ Why was it a dream?! _ Spencer couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hello?! Earth to Spencer." Ashley waved her hands in front of Spencer's face.

"Oh, yeah, err-, I slept ok." Was all she said.

_ OK. That must have been one hell of a dream. _

"So you ready for going to the beach today?" Ashley asked as she got out of bed, exposing her long, bare legs.

Spencer couldn't not notice them. It was like for the first time she really saw the hotness that was Ashley. She knew Ashley was cuter and prettier than the average teenage girl, but she had never looked at her and really wanted her, like she wanted her right now.

"I guess so." Was all she could say while diverting her eyes to the ceiling.

"Great! Get ready so I can take you home to pick up the things you need for the beach. We wouldn't want that nice sun to go to waste!" Ashley said as she put on her jeans.

Spencer reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed, knowing that today would be a one-way trip to confusion-land.

Chapter eight

While Spencer was showering, she couldn't get the dream out of her head. It filled her up with this yearning deep inside. A yearning so strong she had never experienced before. She tried to wash away her thoughts by letting the water cool down but that didn't stop the fire inside of her.

_ I have to do something about this. _

She got out of the shower and checked her watch.

_ Damn, Ashley'll be here in half an hour! _

She stumbled into her room to get dressed and to pack her bag for the day. She heard Ashley honk the horn as she ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"So ready for a day of fun?" Ashley asked Spencer as she got in the car.

"Yeah, totally!" Spencer replied as she mentally told herself she wouldn't let the dream ruin her day.

"We're meeting Aiden at the beach. He said something about gathering some friends to join us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm looking forward to getting to know some more people."

"Why Spencer, are you implying that Aiden and I aren't enough for you?!" Ashley said in a mocking tone. "I am appalled."

It made Spencer giggle.

"Well, I have many needs."

_ Great! The old Spencer is back! _

They arrived at the beach and found Aiden already there with a few guys and girls Spencer had seen at school. When he noticed them walking over, he left the people he was talking to and walked up to the girls.

"Girls! You made it!" he said while giving both of them a quick hug. "Get out of those clothes and come join us! We were about to start a volleyball game."

Ashley looked helplessly at Spencer at the word volleyball game. Spencer just rolled her eyes and said "I'm in!"

"Sweet!" Aiden said. "Come on Ash, don't be a party pooper!" He nudged her in the ribs while giving her the puppy eyes look.

"Well she's probably afraid to lose anyways." Spencer said while laughing at Ashley.

Ashley's jaw dropped down as she looked at Spencer.

_ She's mocking me! _

"Fine! I'm in!" she said while dropping her bag in the sand.

"Sweet!" I'll go tell the gang and set up the teams!" Aiden said as he ran off to the others.

Ashley took off her clothes as Spencer just stared at her.

_ Maybe I should take a swim in the cold ocean first. _ she thought while looking Ashley up and down, stopping at her perfectly formed abdomen.

_ Abs for life.. _ was all she could think of.

"Come on Spence! Hurry up! You don't wanna be on the loser team, do you?" Ashley yelled as she ran off to join the others.

_Oh boy. _ Spencer thought as she took off her clothes as well. As she walked over she heard she was assigned to Ashley's team which would compete to Aiden's team. She started in the back with Ashley in front of her.

About 20 minutes later...

"Score!" Ashley yelled as she smashed the ball onto the other side of the net.

_ For hating sports that much, she's really good at them! _ Spencer thought as she saw Ashley ran over to her. She hugged her and then went to the other team members to slap their hands.

The hug left Spencer dazed. She still felt Ashley's touches on her body. She stared at Ashley, watching the girl's every move. The way Ashley jumped up and down, following the ball with her eyes every time it switched sides.

Ashley's skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight and it gave off some kind of electric vibe that gave Spencer goosebumps.

Suddenly, she heard Aiden's voice, yelling her name and some kind of message.

"Spencer, duck!"

_ There's a duck?! _

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't get what he meant. She felt a hard object hit her head which made her stumble and fall into the sand.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled as she ran over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" she heard Ashley ask as the girl took her in her arms.

_ I am now. _

"What happened?" was all Spencer could say.

"You weren't paying attention to the game and the ball hit your head." Ashley said while stroking the injured part. "Are you ok?" she asked again, concern filling her voice.

"Just peachy." Spencer tried to smile. "But I don't think I'm gonna continue the game."

Ashley just smiled at her.

"That's ok sweetie, neither am I." She said as she helped Spencer up. "Sports are overrated anyway!"

They both went over to their towels and sat down. Ashley rummaged through her bag while Spencer looked around the beach. All these boys and girls laughing and playing with each other without having a care in the world.

"Do you mind putting some sun lotion on my back?" Ashley asked Spencer as she put the last layers of sun block on her arms.

_ Gulp. _

"Sure." Was all she said as she took the lotion from the other girl.

Spencer positioned herself above Ashley, her heartbeat fastening its pace. She poured some sun block on Ashley's back and saw the girl flinch a little from the contact with the cold fluids.

She gently started rubbing the lotion on Ashley's back. Spencer started in the middle and went up to Ashley's shoulder's. She took her time. She enjoyed touching Ashley's skin. It made her all warm inside.

Ashley felt Spencer's hands gently touch her back. Her hands went up to her shoulders and slightly touched her neck. Ashley had to suppress a moan.

_Ok, that was my sensitive spot! _

Her eyes went wide as she felt Spencer's hand go down from her shoulders to her sides all the way down to her lower back.

_ That tattoo is so sexy. _

Spencer thought while staring at it as she started to trail little circles around the tattoo.

Ashley noticed it but didn't want to break the contact so she just laid there, enjoying Spencer's touches. She slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep and didn't fight it. Spencer noticed Ashley's relaxed state.

"Ashley?" she whispered.

No answer.

_ She must have fallen asleep. _

Spencer suddenly felt very aware of what she was doing and stopped while looking around to see if anyone noticed. No one did though.

She laid down next to Ashley and tried to enjoy the burning beams of the sun on her skin. The sound of the ocean worked soothing. Soon, she joined Ashley in dreamland.

Spencer suddenly felt something cold on her abdomen.

_ What the.. _

She opened her eyes to see Ashley hovering over her while rinsing the water out of her hair on Spencer's tummy.

"Thank you!" she said as she got up.

"You're welcome!" Ashley said while dragging Spencer to the ocean. "Lets get you wet!"

Both girls played in the ocean for a while. Aiden had joined them and tried to push them under. Both girls attacked him and he had to succumbed to their punches. After goofing around they decided it was time to go home.

"So did you have fun today?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Yes, I did." She answered while flashing one of her cute smiles that made Ashley melt inside.

"So about tonight," Spencer started.

"Yes..?"

"I figured, you know, if you were up for it, that we could just h ang out at your place. You know, just the two of us.."

Spencer sounded very insecure and Ashley picked up on it.

_ Cuteness. _

"Yeah sure. I'd love to! We could have another movie night!" she squealed excited.

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

"I'll pick you up at 7." Ashley said as she dropped Spencer off at her house.

"Ok!"

Chapter nine

Spencer was sitting on Ashley's bed waiting for the girl to return. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at the sight of the frame next to Ashley's bed. It was the picture of Ashley in a tight embrace with another girl she had seen the first time she was in Ashley's bedroom. The one that had freaked her out. Spencer thought the girl was fairly cute. Spencer felt the green monster come up. She tried to ignore it but it kept pulling at her. She decided to focus on something else. She got off the bed and walked over to Ashley's desk. There were papers everywhere. On the wall above it there were pictures and some postcards.

There was a picture of her dad with his band members and one of her mom. No pics of Ashley and her parents. There was also a picture of the girl in the frame and one of a boy Spencer had never seen before.

Spencer looked at the postcards. They were from around the world. She picked one of them off the wall and read what was written in the back.

' _I'm thinking about you. Love, dad. '_

_ Aww, that's sweet of him. _

Spencer then picked another card and turned it around.

' _I'm thinking about you. Love, dad. '_

When she noticed the same message but in a different handwriting, it all started to make sense. The way Ashley had reacted about her dad not showing up for her performance and her slip up with Aiden. At first she had thought it was because Ashley was an only child and needed a lot of attention. But now she realised it was because Ashley had been deprived of all the essential attention, that she craved it so much now.

"Snooping through my things, are we?"

Spencer was startled by the sudden sound of Ashley's voice. She even dropped the postcard on the desk and turned around to face Ashley.

"Err—sorry. Didn't mean to." Spencer stuttered as she tried to pin the postcard back to the wall, but it wouldn't stay there.

Ashley walked over and took the pin and postcard out of Spencer's hand and hung it up again. As she did this, her fingers brushed lightly over Spencer's hand which confused Spencer even more. She just watched Ashley's every move. Ashley was oblivious to it and just went back to her dresser to pick up one of the donuts she had brought up with her.

"Want one?" She asked as she stuffed the donut in her mouth.

Spencer laughed at Ashley. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"More for me then!" Ashley said as she also stuffed the other donut in her mouth.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ashley asked Spencer as she licked the chocolate of her fingers.

"Can we just talk a bit?" Spencer asked insecure.

"Sure! I'm just gonna put on some music." Ashley walked over to her radio and put in The Veronicas CD. The first song that started playing was Speechless.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_ Ok, these lyrics really aren't helping me much. _ Spencer thought.

So what did you wanna talk about?" Ashley asked jumping on the bed, patting the blanket to show Spencer where she had to sit.

Spencer walked over to the bed and sat across from Ashley, who was sitting cross legged on the bed. Spencer sat on her right leg and let the left dangle off the bed.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

"So, err-, the other night, at Aiden's house.." Spencer started.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ashley asked, not really knowing where Spencer was going with this.

"I think it kind of changed me." Spencer whispered while staring at the blanket.

"Changed you? How do you mean?"

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_ Ugh I can't even look her in the eyes. _ Spencer thought as she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_ I obviously went to far at Aiden's house. Maybe she wants to take a step back. I can't lose her as my friend, not now. Way to go Ashley! _ Ashley mentally scolded herself.

"I mean, it changed my thoughts on myself and well – us." Spencer looked up at Ashley for the first time, to look her in the eyes.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

"I think I'm falling in love.." was all she could bring out, while looking the other girl intensely in the eyes.

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_ Gulp. _

Ashley saw in Spencer's eyes that she wasn't joking and that it wasn't who she first thought Spencer would hook up with. After wanting to show Spencer that night that there are other options than boys, she did what she never could have hoped for, she made the girl fall for her.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

Ashley didn't know what to say, and did the only thing she could do, which was kiss her. She leaned in, slowly, savouring the moment. She closed her eyes and when she felt Spencer's lips on hers, time just stopped.

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_


End file.
